111015-Misconceptions
celestialVindicator CV began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 06:27 -- CC: Vigil, right? CV: Indeed. 0_0 CC: I don't suppose you remember me? CV: You are the alien who nearly dehorned the stubborn one. 0_0 CC: ...yeah CC: And you're the alien that took my finger CC: Why? CV: It was part of the deal negotiated by your leader. 0_0 CC: And just who mite that be? CC: I wasp part of no deal CC: And I won't be held to it without my name signed on that contract CV: The stubborn one. She agreed that if any of you keep Scarlet's location from me, I would remove one of their fingers. You and she kept Scarlet's location from me, so I upheld my part of the bargin. Do you deny her ability to speak on your behalf? 0_0 CC: In that instance, I do. You had no part of any bargain regarding me at the time and the price for being ignorant of the subject wasp far too steep. Understand as well that neither she nor I were able to act upon that information to any effect as we were captive, even were I briefed on the situation. CC: You don't involve miscellaneous parties in personal dealings, bad for business. CV: Your leader says otherwise. She admitted that you were both at fault, and admitted the punishment was just. 0_0 CV: And I am not a businessman. 0_0 CC: Not actually my leader. I am an independant party. Probably would been prudant to know who all would have actually been expected to report to you on that CV: You suggest that the subborn one lied, then? 0_0 CC: No. Not that she lied, that she may be ignorant to this as I wasp to that. CC: True ignorance is a crime that deserves not punishment, but enlightenment CV: So, she believed that she commanded your loyalty, but was mistaken. Is this what you are attempting to express? 0_0 CC: She has my loyalty, but I myself am not commanded. CC: And so I take issue with your doling out of undue punishment CV: This does not follow. If you are loyal, you must follow her orders. That is what it mean to be a leader. 0_0 CC: Then we all lead each other CC: You can be loyal without being led CV: Only if you are yourself the leader. Do you claim this title? 0_0 CC: I lead only myself CC: Loyalty does not equal leadership CC: Nor the opposite CC: They don't even need to be related CV: Dangerous. The game cannot be won with such thinking. You must act together, if you wish to survive. 0_0 CC: That's why we have synergy and comradery CC: Loyalty CC: Without need for one to take upon themselves command of all others CC: Some do subscribe to her as leader CC: She has the capacity to do so CC: But I am not led CC: We work together as equals CV: Foolishness. You shall either die, too weak to survive the game alone, or you shall be a distraction to the functioning teams, questioning all orders. 0_0 CC: I don't plan to bear the game alone, not do I plan to hinder others. CC: I don't recieve orders, they're requests CC: I happily do what I can in the name of teamwork CV: And does your empress agree? That these are indeed "requests" and not orders? 0_0 CC: I've yet to recieve any official decrees CC: We've only just truly began the game CC: The only standing mission for my own team is to breed the Genesis Frog CV: And yet, many of you are either dead or maimed. It does not bode well for your chances. 0_0 CC: Many? CV: Indeed. 0_0 CC: Who? CC: Only four CC: Including myself and Aaisha CC: Eribus, Ramira, and us CV: And the annoying one. 0_0 CC: Annoying one? CV: Yes. He tasted sweeter then you. 0_0 CC: The Arch human? CV: Perhaps. You aliens all look rather the same. 0_0 CC: Then perhaps not CC: Our species look quite different CC: How do I taste by the way? CV: Sour. If you should die, I will coat your corpse with honey and roast it. 0_0 CC: Well, I have plenty of honey at my hive CC: Though I certainly don't plan to die CV: You should. It seems quite likely. 0_0 CC: I don't suppose space players deal in luck, do they? CC: I don't plan to die save godhood CV: They do not, no. And if you continue to act as you have, death will almost certainly find you, whether you plan for it to or not. 0_0 CC: Yeah, yeah. I was warned about death many times even before entry CC: Save direct influence from you or the other twinks, I'm sure I can manage CC: Since you seem to be keeping tabs on me, how exactly have I acted that foreshadows my death? CV: You are an utter fool, and have acted as such. You routinely insult and belittle being far more powerful then yourself, and act surprised when bad things happen to you. You refuse to obey orders from your leader. And nothing you have done thus far has implied any source of hidden strenght or intellect. 0_0 CV: Quite the opposite. You continue to plumb the depth of sheer idiocy. 0_0 CC: The only being I've belittled has actually forced me to do so and no, I'm not surprised at digging my own grave via mind control. I have no leader, as I've already stated. Those two are invalid. And you've had no interaction with me prior save for what I've been made to do at Scarlets behest using my partner as a hostage. CC: You can't honestly think me a fool for events out of my control, only assume so CC: And to assume is to make an ass out of you and me CV: You asked what made me certain you were going to die, and I have given you my answer. And I am fairly certain the only ass here is you. 0_0 CC: And I found what I percieve as holes in your logic. Your assumptions. CC: But I guess you speak on what you see CC: Which I understand CC: Though seeing and knowing the inner thoughts and feelings involved in these situations are very different CV: Your opinion is irrelevant. The fact that you think it is otherswise illustrates my point. Your ego may or may not be your downfall, but I suspect it will be a contributing factor. 0_0 CC: I don't suppose you're a seer CV: I am not, no. 0_0 CC: Then suspect as you see fit, the future holds the truth CV: You may not find its "truth" to your liking. 0_0 CC: I don't expect to CC: I'm not prideful enough to expect no consequences, least of all a little death CV: I believe that I am correct in guessing it will be some time before you experience a "little death." 0_0 CC: Well, at least I've got time til then CC: Maybe CV: A considerable amount of time, unless you discover a partner with truly low standards. 0_0 CC: Oh CC: Oh, I get it CC: Wow, I thought you didn't joke CV: I am not joking. I find it unlikely any being would wish to have sex with you. 0_0 CC: Oh nooo CC: Such a travesty CC: Sex is hardly a concern CV: A common sentiment, expressed by those without access to it. 0_0 CC: That's what you think CV: Yes. 0_0 CC: Have you thought you may be wrong? CV: On this topic? No. 0_0 CC: Well you are, for one CC: For two, still not important CC: Reproduction is a non issue til the game is won CV: Did you actuallly want something of me, or did you merely wish to practice your counting skills and discuss how much sex you are not having? 0_0 CC: I wanted to ask recompense for punishmant undeserved CC: Not argue how much sex either of us is totally having CV: I repaid you for your finger with five. Two and a half, if your leader divided them evenly. 0_0 CC: I had no part of the arm CC: My (not) leader accepted it as a gift CV: Did she not share some with you? 0_0 CC: The arm belonged to a friend of mine, I wanted none CC: I dont' eat friends CV: Then you refused the gift. That is none of my concern. I owe you nothing, and acting as though I do is irritating. 0_0 CC: Recant my initial rejection CC: But I'll relent CV: Is our business concluded, then? 0_0 CC: I suppose it is CC: Goodbye -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling celestialVindicator CV at 07:46 -- Category:Vigil Category:Nyarla